


Valsa Brasileira

by Wolfsban



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/pseuds/Wolfsban
Summary: O ar condicionado logo acima de sua fiel máquina de supino reto estava quebrado. Em pleno calor do Rio de Janeiro. E Julinho realmente não tinha muita escolha.Era só isso que o fazia atravessar a academia até o bebedouro perto da sala de dança número 3. Só isso.[Sprinterkombi] [Dança de Salão]





	Valsa Brasileira

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente! Oi, Caíto! 
> 
> Trouxe essa ficzinha aqui na esperança de trazer um pouquinho de alegria pro fandom, que está passando por essa fase mórbida de muita tristeza e deathfics. Ah, e tem um pornô surpresa no meio da história, estejam avisados. 
> 
> Como não pode deixar de faltar, meus agradecimentos: 
> 
> O primeiro é pelo amor. Por entrar comigo numa aula de dança de salão, por rir quando eu quero dançar forró, mesmo quando você quer dançar soltinho. Tem muita coisa aqui nessa fic que é simplesmente nós dois. E mesmo que você nunca veja esse perfil no Spirit, eu deixo aqui a mais sincera declaração de amor, em forma de um simples agradecimento. Te amo demais, meu moreno. 
> 
> O segundo é pela ideia genial. Por me falar várias das coisas que eu coloquei aqui e que eu espero que estejam do jeito que você imaginou quando me disse. E por ser essa pessoa tão incrível como você é. Isa, todo o carinho pra ti. 
> 
> O terceiro é pelo apoio. Por me emprestar seu ouvido durante as madrugadas, pra depois encher o meu de tanto esporro e os ocasionais puxões. Por ser forte por mim. Tenho muitos agradecimentos a te fazer, e espero que essa fic postada compense por um desses. Você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim, mesmo quando você é Chata pra caralho. 
> 
> Sem mais delongas, espero que a história esteja no agrado de vocês.

Apertou o botão do bebedouro e deixava um pouco da água gelada em sua boca.

Como se não bastasse o calor do Rio de Janeiro, o ar condicionado logo acima da máquina de supino reto que Julinho tanto praticava estava com defeito, deixando todo o ar da academia muito mais quente do que o costume, triplicando o suor que já é de praxe pra quem tem uma sériezinha toda conjugada como era a dele. Acontece, por acaso, que o bebedouro perto das bicicletas não era muito bom, a água era meio quente, e todo mundo sabe que é bem melhor tomar uma água bem gelada a cada intervalo.

Era só isso que o fazia atravessar a academia até o bebedouro perto da sala de dança número 3. Só isso.

E se, de vez em quando, ele ficasse um pouco mais até identificar qual ritmo tocava na aula de dança de salão, era só por curiosidade. Se, por vezes, entrava na sala quando ouvia o gostoso embalo de um forró, era só para cumprimentar o professor, um conhecido seu. Nos raros casos em que aceitava participar da aula era pura e simplesmente porque tinham poucos cavalheiros no local, e Julinho não iria deixar as moças sem um par.

Não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com um moreno que se inscreveu na turma recentemente.

Deu por saciada sua sede, se afastando do bebedouro, mas permaneceu de pé ao lado, para descansar as pernas um pouco (mesmo que só estivesse malhando braço…) e identificou o tom que dançavam hoje.

Bolero.

Fazia um tempo que Julinho não dançava bolero. De fato, era um dos ritmos que menos gostava - muito lento, muito afastado, que só ficava bom mesmo com o tanto de rodopio que Julinho nem fazia questão quando se tratava de dança. O bom mesmo era um forró agarradinho. Mas pensou um pouco, ouvindo o som que vinha da sala, e constatou que talvez fosse uma boa ideia relembrar os passos.

Abriu a porta sem bater, olhando para dentro da sala até ver o professor sorrir para ele, fazendo um gesto para que entrasse.

“Enrique, meu chapa!” cumprimentou. “Bolero hoje, sério?”

Algumas das moças da sala riram, outras chegaram a comentar que era um ritmo muito romântico e Enrique concordou. Julinho só levantou os braços em sinal de batalha perdida.

“Vai participar ou não?” o professor perguntou, braços cruzados, sobrancelha erguida, já sabendo muito bem a resposta.

Olhou ao redor. Quatro moças e três homens, sem incluir o professor, estavam presentes. Não tinha necessidade nenhuma de ficar ali: o professor poderia muito bem puxar uma das mulheres e tudo certo.

Mas ele quase nunca dançava bolero. Era uma oportunidade. Nada a ver com o moreno trajando uma camisa estampada de flores vermelhas, olhando pra ele.

“Se não for atrapalhar…”

Relembrou o básico de início, junto da turma, e logo se arrumaram em pares para praticar os lentos três passos que compunham aquele bolero. Julinho dançava com dona Yolanda hoje, uma senhora da idade da avó dele, que sempre ia aos bailes e adorava praticar, desde que o marido dela tinha falecido, e ela muito dançava bem. Trocaram os pares - mulheres ficavam e os cavalheiros mudavam. Segurou Lúcia pela cintura, sorrindo para ela, antes de recomeçar os passos, um olhar furtivo ao moreno que dançava ao seu lado. Era meio injusto que só o visse dançar assim, de costas. Mas realmente não poderia esperar que houvessem mais cavalheiros do que damas para um dia conseguir uma dança com ele. Se deu por vencido e voltou sua atenção para seu par agora, enquanto o professor passava de casal em casal, corrigindo qualquer problema em postura, movimentos ou mãos.

“Não, Tânia.” ouviu Enrique comentar justamente com a moça que hoje fazia par com o novato de camisa estampada. “Os passos são esses. E-”  
Enrique olhou para Julinho como se pudesse ver perfeitamente através dele.

“Júlio, pode vir aqui?”

Se aproximou confuso, ainda mais quando o professor aumentou o sorriso.

“Se importa de dançar com o Maurílio? Ele tem que praticar a condução.”

Maurílio. O moreno da sala de dança número 3 finalmente tinha nome. E belos olhos esverdeados, Julinho reparou, quando finalmente chegou perto para segurar a mão dele enquanto pousava a outra em seu ombro. Maurílio pareceu sem jeito ao segurá-lo pela cintura e não resistiu provocá-lo.

“Olha essa mão aí, hein.” adicionou uma piscada que deixava clara a brincadeira, achando graça quando Maurílio não soube o que responder.

“5, 6, 7 e 8.”

O primeiro passo saiu perfeito após a contagem de Enrique. Só o primeiro. Maurílio olhava para os pés enquanto tentava conduzir, completamente sem jeito, corpo travado e apertando a mão de Julinho.

“Relaxa, meu anjo.” sussurrou e Maurílio mal levantou o olhar. “É o mesmo passo básico do forró. Só que mais lento.”

Não sabia se aquilo iria surtir qualquer efeito, mas sentiu sua mão mais livre do aperto do outro. Contou os passos em voz alta, o ritmo, devagar, aproveitando a voz marcada de Djavan cantando que não era um bolero, mas amor sincero. Não passou muito tempo até que Maurílio pelo menos não pisasse mais em seu pé. Estava longe de conseguir conduzir a dança, mas não precisava, Julinho sabia o que tinha que fazer, mesmo no lugar da dama. Viu Enrique terminar de ensinar Tânia e se virar para eles, comentando algumas coisas da postura, e que já via alguma melhora e Julinho entendeu o porquê o professor pediu que ele dançasse. Tomou como um elogio por ser o melhor da turma, até porque ele nunca que iria aceitar o papel de assistente do professor. Ainda mais do Enrique.

“Maurílio, né?” perguntou, praticando mais uma vez antes de voltar para seu par.

“Isso.” ele respondeu, sorrindo. “E você é Júlio?”

“Júlio César.” soltou seu ombro, afastando por último, sua mão da dele. “Mas todo mundo me chama de Julinho.”

“É um prazer, Julinho.”

O prazer era todo dele.

 

\---

 

“Ainda tá por aqui?”

Julinho perguntou, observando da porta da sala enquanto Maurílio pegava seu celular e colocava numa mochila.

“Tava praticando.” respondeu e Julinho só assentiu. Ele terminou de guardar o que precisava e se aproximou, os dois saindo e fechando a porta da sala com o número três pendurado.

“Já tá tarde.” Julinho comentou, “tu tá de carro, chuchu?”

Maurílio balançou a cabeça, parecendo não se incomodar com a maneira que Julinho o chamou. “Vim à pé. Eu moro perto.”

Rodou as chaves da Sprinter nos dedos, olhando para o outro. “Já andou de Sprinter?” perguntou, e teve o prazer de ver Maurílio sorrindo.

“Nunca andei.”

Maurílio se aproximou mais, sorrindo com aqueles lindos olhos esverdeados, de um jeito que fez Julinho esboçar seu próprio sorriso torto.

“Posso te dar uma caroninha aí.” saiu sussurrado pela proximidade que já se encontravam e Maurílio abriu a boca.

O celular despertou 5:40 da manhã e Julinho grunhiu, irritado com o maldito sonho que acabara de ter.

 

\---

 

Por alguma circunstância inexplicável, ele sempre acabava numa das aulas de dança. Seja por causa do ar condicionado quebrado, seja porque a máquina de supino estava ocupada, seja porque comeu muito na janta e precisava fazer um exercício mais leve. E da mesma forma, por alguma circunstância inexplicável, ele acabava, vez ou outra, de papo com o moreno da sala de dança número 3.

Descobriu que ele era piloto de Kombi. Que ia com certa frequência aos bailes da terceira idade, o que fez Julinho mudar o peso de um pé para o outro, meio incomodado.  
Descobriu que ele amava cinema. Se satisfazia com todos os pequenos detalhes que ia aprendendo sobre ele, como se montasse os passos da vida dele enquanto lembrava dos passos da dança.

Só ainda não tinha conseguido nenhuma outra oportunidade de lembrar esses passos junto dele de novo. Desde a aula de bolero que ele se contentava em apenas olhar o moreno dançando de costas.

Abriu a porta da sala em mais uma noite de aulas, só porque do lado de fora ouviu a voz de Diogo Nogueira.

Eram cinco mulheres e quatro homens dessa vez e Julinho se resignou a acenar de longe para Enrique, mas sorriu quando foi convidado a entrar.

“Me ajuda com o passo dos cavalheiros.” ele pediu e Julinho reclamou apenas por reclamar. Os dois ali sabiam muito bem que o piloto da Sprinter amava um samba de gafieira.

Enrique mostrava o passo básico, explicando que as damas sempre começavam para frente - diferente do bolero - num som ritmado de dois passos curtos e um longo, que era demarcado perfeitamente pelo “tique-tique-tum” do samba que enchia a sala. Julinho praticou de início junto dos outros, antes de formarem os pares. Ficou com Tânia dessa vez, que realmente tinha dificuldade em pegar o jeito, mas conseguia ficar no ritmo, e Julinho fazia um excelente trabalho conduzindo. Até porque dessa vez Maurílio dançava atrás de si e não tinha distrações.

Mas assim não tinha graça.

Arriscou um passo que Enrique ainda não tinha ensinado, saindo ao lado da moça com quem dançava, mantendo a pose mais aberta e, em um pequeno giro, conseguia ficar de frente para o moreno de camisa estampada.

Deu seu sorriso mais sacana quando Maurílio levantou os olhos (ele ainda dançava olhando pro chão, que desastre) e o viu retribuir o sorriso, enquanto Julinho ajeitava sua parceira para que voltassem ao passo básico. O olhava de quando em quando, um pequeno flerte em seus olhos, e Maurílio arriscava o olhar de volta, rindo baixo. Julinho abriu a boca para provocá-lo, mas apenas um “ai” saiu, quando Tânia pisou em seu pé.

“Desculpa, querido.” ela disse e Julinho balançou a cabeça em sua melhor forma de dizer ‘deixa pra lá.’ Era culpa dele estar distraído por conta dos olhos esverdeados - que continuava a encará-lo com um jeito de quem estava se divertindo muito com aquilo.

“Certo, damas, venham aqui.” Enrique chamou, a fim de mostrar um novo passo e Julinho não perdeu tempo. Deixou Tânia com um beijo em sua mão e foi direto ao encontro de Maurílio.

“Cê parece que perdeu alguma coisa no chão, chuchu.” brincou, sussurrando para não atrapalhar o professor, arriscando o apelido que usou em seu sonho, e Maurílio revirou os olhos.

“Eu ainda tô aprendendo, é mais fácil quando eu vejo.” murmurou a resposta, mas aceitou a mão de Julinho na sua.

“Vem cá, deixa eu mostrar.”

O levou até o canto da sala, colocando a mão dele em sua cintura, pedido mudo para que o piloto o conduzisse de novo, e arriscou um passo que, automaticamente, fez Maurílio olhar para os pés novamente.

“O espelho da sala não é de enfeite não, tá?” apontou para o grande espelho à direita, observando o reflexo dos dois dançando (e que cena linda era aquela). “É assim que você vê seus passos.”

Se Maurílio ficou incomodado com a forma que Julinho falou, não transpareceu. Ao invés disso, ficou muito mais seguro agora que conseguia ver sua postura perfeitamente através do espelho que cobria a parede toda. Ajeitou a coluna e Julinho sorriu quando sentiu ele apertar mais sua cintura, e recomeçaram os passos. Tocava ‘Pé na Areia’ na caixa de som da sala e Maurílio o conduzia naquela curta dança que Julinho queria muito que durasse até bem depois da aula, ainda olhando o reflexo os dois, sem errar nenhuma vez.

“Aí, viu só?” Julinho não resistiu. “Já aprendeu a não olhar pros pés.” sussurrou. “Agora tem que aprender a não ficar olhando pro espelho o tempo todo também, né dodói.”

Adorava essas implicâncias leves mascaradas de flertes, dos furtivos olhares de interesse, um outro tipo de dança dentro daquela aula.

“Acho que eu prefiro assim.” A resposta fez Júlio rir e Maurílio, pela primeira vez, conseguiu olhar para ele enquanto mantinha a dança, sem errar. E Julinho ficava mais impressionado cada vez que via os olhos, cujas cores nunca tinha certeza exata de quais eram, mesmo quando o verde sobressaía.

_Nada pode ser melhor do que a gente junto, nós dois._

“Júlio!”

“Opa!” se afastou na mesma hora, no susto, e respondeu a Enrique, que encarava os dois dançando com um ar exasperado, enquanto algumas pessoas da sala começavam a rir.

“Quando é que tu vai tomar vergonha na cara,” o professor disse, em tom de brincadeira. “E pagar logo as aulas de dança?”

 

\---

 

“Aprendeu a finalmente não olhar pro espelho?”

Maurílio dançava olhando nos olhos dele e Julinho se sentia um imbecil com o quanto gostava daquilo. 

“Aprendi.” respondeu, conduzindo o piloto da Sprinter no som mudo de um samba, com muito mais passos do que já tinham visto nas aulas. “Tive um bom professor.”

Julinho deixou um sorriso se abrir sob seu bigode com o flerte, pegando a deixa da saída de lado que Maurílio fez, com a postura mais afastada, e fez a virada terminando no gancho em que seus pés se encaixavam perfeitamente antes de voltar para o passo básico.

Bate duas vezes e um passo longo. Direita, tique, esquerda, tique, direita, tum, e andavam para frente ou para trás, dependendo do que Maurílio quisesse, numa sincronia perfeita de dois parceiros que transformavam sentimentos em movimentos de seus pés. 

E quando não usavam os pés, usavam as mãos.

Maurílio o trouxe para mais perto, apertando o braço em sua cintura, o puxando pela mão que segurava a sua. E, num inclinar com a cabeça, apontou o espelho, em que a figura dos dois parecia por si um espetáculo tão bonito.

“A gente faz uma bela música juntos.” Maurílio suspirou, contra seus lábios, e Julinho subiu a mão do ombro dele para seu rosto, passando os dedos pela barba. Segurou o rosto e tomou os lábios em um beijo muito aguardado.

5:40 da manhã o celular tocou de novo e Julinho pensou seriamente em jogá-lo longe.

 

\---

 

Chegou um pouco mais tarde naquela noite de quarta.

Pegou os pesos no supino reto - era importante manter a forma, e os produtos de Iguaba por si só nem sempre eram suficientes - focado na série que tinha que terminar, nas contagens e na quantidade de peso que levantava.

Mas estava ansioso.

Já se fazia quase dois meses de aula de dança de salão invadidas (e definitivamente não pagas) e aquele chove não molha começava a enlouquecer. Não que ele fosse reclamar - ele amava aquela paquera com o moreno - mas não esperava que em dois meses a única aproximação mais íntima que os dois tiveram foram em seus sonhos. Deveria ter sido mais rápido logo de início, chamá-lo para um samba, ou quem sabe até um soltinho, aproveitar a noite em beijos em sua Sprinter e seguir seus rumos no dia seguinte. Maurílio seria, afinal, mais um dos esquemas que ele tinha na academia.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Não só não acabou não chamando Maurílio para sair, como, cada dia que passava, pensava cada vez mais no piloto da Kombi.

Ajudava que Maurílio era conversador (palestrinha, como o chamou uma vez, e Maurílio fez um bico que Julinho quis beijar) e que eles aproveitavam o intervalo para ir ao bebedouro falar sobre o que quisessem. Sobre a aula de dança, sobre seus trabalhos, sobre musicais que Maurílio adorava e Julinho reclamava. Foi assim, na espera ansiosa pelo dia da aula, na maneira que Julinho se preocupava em colocar uma regata que tivesse poucos furos, na curiosidade de qual estampa esquisita o moreno estaria usando, na antecipação pelo ritmo que dançariam hoje, que ele percebeu que Maurílio talvez não fosse mais um esquema da academia.

Definitivamente não imaginava a intensidade daquele problema.

Se dirigiu para a sala no horário certo, mais pontual do que já fora em toda sua vida. E sentiu a ansiedade sumir e ser substituída por uma felicidade única.

Tocava Rastapé. 

Abriu a porta com um sorriso, Enrique já dizendo que ‘tava demorando’, e contou os pares com um aperto no peito. Três homens e três mulheres (Dona Yolanda estava no médico) e o professor comentando que iria dançar com Tânia hoje, para ensiná-la melhor os passos.

De forma que sobrava um homem.

Maurílio nem reclamou quando Julinho chegou perto, apenas o cumprimentou com mais uma ligeira implicância (“Você não perde uma aula, hein”) enquanto posicionava as mãos para conduzí-lo. Começaram os passos e Julinho nem conseguia se importar com o fato de Maurílio trocar os pés e ser incapaz de manter o um-dois-três. Não ia reclamar um xote gostoso assim com o piloto da Kombi. 

Dançaram juntos até o professor mandar trocar, e outros cavalheiros vieram, Júlio ainda fazendo o papel de dama, até Maurílio voltar com um sorriso. Dançaram mais uma vez antes de Enrique pausar para ensinar mais um passo, praticando juntos, deixando os minutos passarem pela canção que enchia as paredes da sala de dança número 3.

Voltaram a formar os pares. Só que dessa vez, Julinho arriscou pousar sua mão na cintura de Maurílio, segurando sua mão, pose de cavalheiro. Levantou uma sobrancelha na pergunta muda - “posso?” - e Maurílio, com um brilho nos olhos, apenas colocou a mão em seu ombro e se deixou ser guiado.

A música começou - ‘colo de menina’ - e ele se deixou conduzir com uma naturalidade de quem sabia muito bem o que fazia ali, e o que dizia. Não é que Julinho não fosse bom com palavras - não com a lábia que tinha - ainda que não falasse pelos cotovelos que nem Maurílio. Só era muito melhor com outro tipo de linguagem: A do corpo. A que o fazia puxar o outro piloto, colando o rosto no dele, sentindo a barba macia contra sua pele. A que o fazia conduzí-lo com facilidade, em um ritmo mais rápido, com os corpos mais juntos. A que o fazia se sentir triunfante ao ouvir o suspiro surpreso de Maurílio, em seu ouvido, enquanto a dança continuava pela sala.

Podia não ser acompanhada dos passos corretos, da postura certa, do jeito que gostava. Mas eram os dois, ali, e aquilo já tornava tudo perfeito.

Como se não tivesse mais ninguém na sala de dança número 3. 

A música acabou rápido demais. Se afastou do corpo de Maurílio, devagar, ainda segurando sua cintura e sua mão, admirando os olhos esverdeados e descendo o olhar para os lábios.

Ouviu o professor dando a aula por terminada, aplaudindo todos pela participação, e Julinho soltou a mão para aplaudir também. Achou graça na maneira que Maurílio pareceu voltar para a terra num susto, mas Julinho sabia que não estava muito melhor.

Pelo menos esperava que o palestrinha entendesse os seus passos.

 

\---

 

O espelho refletia a bela imagem que os dois faziam.

Maurílio encostava as costas contra seu corpo, braço esquerdo erguido para puxar o rosto de Júlio para mais perto do seu.

“Reconhece a pose?” 

Julinho precisou olhar o reflexo para tentar identificar o que Maurílio pedia, e, embora meio torta, achava familiar a imagem.

“ _Dirty Dancing._ ” Maurílio disse, com a pronúncia perfeita.

“Aquele filme lá de dança?”

“Um clássico!” comentou e Julinho suspirou. “Filmes de dança dos anos 80. Uma película linda com Patrick Swayze e-”

“Cê sabe que eu não aguento te levantar que nem na dança final não, né?”

Maurílio riu - de um jeito que mexia demais com ele - e balançou a cabeça. “Achei que você ficasse malhando os braços o dia todo.”

Não respondeu. Deixou sua mão subir pelo braço ainda erguido de Maurílio, tocando sua pele, seguindo até encontrar a mão dele. E se aproximou, finalmente, num beijo quente e lento como a música de fundo que ele não reconhecia. Maurílio se ajeitou, ficando de frente para ele sem interromper o beijo, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, aprofundando para sentir o sabor de sua boca.

A espaçosa sala era toda deles. O beijo se transformou em outro, e mais outro, e em dado momento, Maurílio o empurrava até suas costas encontrarem o espelho. Nada que interrompesse os lábios de continuarem a se tocar, e, quando não, desciam pela pele do pescoço do moreno, mordendo de leve e beijando com vontade, sentindo o corpo quente com cada suspiro, com cada toque que trazia mais perto e sentia o volume na calça do piloto da Kombi.

Sentiu seu pênis latejar quando Maurílio gemeu. E mais uma vez quando Maurílio se afastou e ficou de joelhos. 

O moreno abriu sua bermuda, descendo a roupa de baixo o suficiente para conseguir segurar seu pênis, já duro. Os lindos olhos verdes de Maurílio eram quase um contraste com a cena pecaminosa que ele fazia, roçando a glande pelos lábios avermelhados, como se pintasse sua boca com o pré-gozo. Julinho não resistiu agarrar os cabelos negros quando o viu lamber os lábios depois.

“Caralho, Maurílio.” foi o que conseguiu dizer antes do moreno abrir a boca para chupar a glande, fechando os olhos, como se adorasse aquilo.

O alarme do celular o despertou 5:40 da manhã e Julinho, dessa vez, jogou o aparelho longe.

 

\---

 

Tinha levado uma garrafa de água exatamente para não se sentir tentado a ir até o bebedouro.

Não que tivesse adiantado muito. A água acabou no final do segundo set de quinze levantamentos que ele estava fazendo. Foi até o bebedouro das bicicletas, enchendo a garrafa com a água quente, tentando ignorar o relógio. Só se passou meia hora de aula. Quinze minutos em que fez exercícios, mais os quinze minutos que ficou enrolando. Ainda iria precisar evitar chegar perto da sala de dança número 3 por mais trinta minutos.

E sua garrafa já estava vazia mais uma vez. 

Era só um pouco de água gelada. Não precisava entrar na sala.

E sentiu aquele frio na barriga sempre que se aproximava para ouvir a música, mas sentiu também o balde de água tão fria quanto a do bebedouro, quando reconheceu o ritmo de hoje.

Julinho não sabia dançar valsa.

Ficou parado por um tempo, se sentindo um idiota, encarando o número 3 pendurado na porta. Podia entrar e realmente aprender alguma coisa de valsa, Enrique não iria se importar. Mas passou a mão pelos cachos, frustrado. Não gostava de valsa - era chato, muito formal, coisa de quem tem grana pra festa de quinze anos, e Julinho vivia na feira de São Cristóvão dançando forró de graça. Não via graça no ritmo nem nas danças e, se fosse sincero, nem se imaginava dançando bem.

Mesmo que quisesse muito dançar com seu palestrinha.

Encarou o relógio de novo - se passaram mais cinco minutos. Respirou fundo. Pesou o orgulho ferido com a dança que certamente seria bem ruim, com o fato de que ele ainda não sabia (nem queria) lidar com aqueles sentimentos estranhos pelo moreno. E atravessou a academia, de volta para sua querida máquina de supino reto.

Valsa não era para ele. Talvez Maurílio também não fosse.

 

\---

 

Enrique apareceu em seu campo de visão enquanto ele terminava de levantar o peso.

“Tu fez falta na aula hoje.” ele disse, colocando o boné virado para trás e estendendo as chaves da sala para Julinho. “Se importa de fechar a sala pra mim?”

Não teve muita escolha - Enrique praticamente jogou as chaves em seu colo e se despediu com um aceno. Julinho o encarou ainda, puto que estava sendo feito de assistente de professor mais uma vez, e nem era pra dançar. Mas pegou as chaves, atravessou o salão e se pôs na frente do número 3.

“Peraí!” ouviu de dentro da sala, vendo alguém se virar rápido para pegar o celular e colocar dentro da mochila e, quando abriu mais a porta, reconheceu Maurílio.

“Julinho?”

Julinho rodou as chaves em seu dedo, rindo.

“Tô de porteiro hoje, dodói.”

“Achei que você não tivesse vindo pra academia.” Julinho só deu de ombros.

“Nada.” virou o rosto. “ Só não sou muito de valsa.”

Maurílio ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mordendo os lábios, e Julinho se perguntou como que ele tava ficando doido assim por um carinha que usava blusa estampada de abacaxis (sério, quem vestia ele?). Já ia abrir a boca pra dizer que não tinha o dia todo, que precisava fechar a porta, quando Maurílio se aproximou.

“Entra.” ele pediu, e fechou a porta quando Julinho obedeceu, mesmo que sem entender. 

Maurílio puxou o celular de volta de dentro da mochila e ouviram a voz de Chico Buarque em ‘Valsa Brasileira’.

“Porra, palestrinha, eu não-.”

“Só,” o outro pediu, se aproximando, colocando uma mão na cintura de Julinho. “Deixa eu conduzir.”

A reclamação morreu em sua boca quando Maurílio o puxou - e fora exatamente como ele imaginara: Quase pisou no pé dele duas vezes, não conseguia manter o ritmo de dois-pra-lá e dois-pra-cá junto de tanto rodopio, se sentia quase que arrastado pelo palestrinha. 

Mas Maurílio não pareceu se importar. Trazia o corpo de Julinho para mais perto, marcava os passos leves no chão, girava com uma facilidade que mostrava o quão bom era naquilo. Após algum tempo, Julinho se acostumou com os passos, mesmo que ainda seguisse sem jeito. 

E os dois continuavam naquela dança meio torta, mas que parecia querer dizer algo.

Entendeu quando Maurílio colou o rosto no dele, dançando mais lento. E riu. Era uma tentativa de trazer o mesmo sentimento que Julinho trouxe com seus passos de forró. Maurílio se esforçava para se expressar na linguagem que Julinho conhecia melhor que português.

“Maurílio.” rosto ainda colado, nome sussurrado diretamente contra o ouvido do outro piloto - e o efeito não passou despercebido, o arrepio que subiu o corpo dele. Talvez fosse sua vez de se expressar também. Do jeito certo. 

“Tava pensando se a gente não podia pegar um cineminha qualquer dia desses...” murmurou, entre o ir e vir mais lento. “Eu tava afim de sair contigo.”

Sentiu o movimento da barba contra a sua e viu os olhos esverdeados o olhando de volta.

“Achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer.” Maurílio brincou, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. A música parou de tocar e já não mantinham mais a pose. Julinho apenas deixava sua mão nos cabelos de Maurílio, que por sua vez segurava sua cintura. “Tava começando a achar que era coisa da minha cabeça. Mas aí…”

“Aí eu te conquistei naquele forrozinho, moreno?” Sorriu, mesmo que os dois soubessem que não foi uma conquista, e sim uma confissão. Maurílio ergueu o olhar, sorrindo convidativo, e Julinho respirou fundo.

Se aproximou, trazendo o rosto do outro para si, acabando com a distância entre seus lábios, experimentando o beijo dele. Não era profundo ou quente, mas era delicado como um primeiro beijo deve ser. Sorriu ao se afastar, e não demorou para que Maurílio o puxasse de volta, seus lábios numa dança que os dois ansiavam por conhecer os passos, até cansarem.

Uma pequena coreografia que só as paredes da sala de dança número 3 podiam testemunhar.

 

 

 

O celular despertou 6:30 da manhã e Maurílio grunhiu, irritado com mais um sonho daqueles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, eu sei. Eu deixei o final em aberto. Eu sei.


End file.
